


The Doom Siblings

by purpleskittle



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskittle/pseuds/purpleskittle
Summary: Growing up with the Doom Siblings
Kudos: 1





	The Doom Siblings

The first time Adrian Alexander Doom saw his children, both were swaddled in a pale blue and pale red, almost pink blanket and cradled tenderly in their mother, Mary’s arms as she lay in a hospital bed. The eldest, a girl, who they decided to call Celine was sleeping, her tiny chest rising and falling steadily and her lips pursed into a tiny frown.   
‘Our sweet Celine.’ The newfound mother says with a happy smile on her face, a bright smile, warm and comfortable and absolutely stunning.  
‘And our handsome Damien.’ Adrian adds, before gently kissing his wife’s cheek. The younger of the two, the boy whom they named Damien after Adrian’s father, was younger by 10 minutes. Damien was curled up close to his mother’s chest, where he was sleeping soundly.

Both Adrian and Mary gaze down at their children with loving and adoring smiles. Damien seems to make a sound of discomfort, which in turn caused Celine to squirm around until a part of her was brushed against Damien. The small contact was enough to settle the youngest back to rest.   
‘Well would you look at that. She’s already caring for her baby brother.’ Adrian chuckles softly before wrapping an arm around his wife’s shoulders, hugging her gently. Mary smiles fondly at the two newborns.   
‘I think it’s safe to say she will be his guardian angel.’


End file.
